Identidad
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Mariana] Participa en el Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


Participa en el** Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Hola,** Mariana**, te comento que escribí esto pensando en todos los kilometricos reviews que siempre te dejo (Es que escribes TAN bien que no puedo dejar de alabar tu trabajo), así que ojala te guste mucho y sea de tu total agrado. Si no, siempre puedes enviarme a la pira.

¡Felices reyes!

* * *

><p><em>Todo pertenece a George R. R. Matin, yo solo escribo regalos de navidad.<em>

* * *

><p>Lo veo todo. Cualquiera diría que lo <em>sé<em> todo. Y la idea, en sí, es a medias una verdad irrefutable y la más grande de las mentiras. Puedo ver, escuchar y saber lo que dicen, hacen y piensan miles de personas en distintos lugares, pero no sé mucho acerca de mí mismo.

¿Cuánto llevó en esta cueva profunda y llena de humedad, con ese río torrencial corriendo bajo mis pies? ¿Siglos, milenios, años? Tal vez solo han pasado unos segundos desde que bebiera esa pasta roja que parecía sangre y sabía a miel. Pero sé bien que no puede ser, a pesar de la oscuridad, mis ojos, mis miles de ojos, cuentan el pasar de los días y las estaciones, aunque yo ya no recuerde mucho de eso. Estoy solo en mi gruta, recluido entre piedra milenaria.

Otra cosa que me desconcierta, no por su magnitud, sino por su regularidad, es que a pesar de olvidar cuanto tiempo ha pasado no olvido los eventos. He visto los que los libros de historia denominan la Danza de Dragones —no estoy seguro de si ha sido la visión de un pasado anterior a mi o lo viví de verdad—, la época de una gran conquista anterior y la primera invasión de los Otros. Las cosas que si estoy seguro de haber visto mientras sucedían en mi propio marco de tiempo fueron la Larga Noche, la coronación de unas reinas jóvenes luego de eso, la reaparición de Siete Reinos, la destrucción de los reyes poco después y el primer intento de democracia, la guerra, la hambruna, la peste, los castillos saqueados, las bombas, las grandes ciudades en su apogeo. Todo eso, pasando por mis ojos con total claridad, pero ni un reconocimiento o un atisbo de mi vida antes de este estado de comunión con la tierra y el tiempo.

A veces, en contadas ocasiones, recuerdo una muralla fuerte y antigua que termina abruptamente junto a un gran bosque lleno de estanques calientes. Y los niños, los puedo ver… cinco, cinco y el que no veo pero corre sobre la muralla. A ellos los he visto miles de veces andar por la historia, faros de luz y color en una tierra gris y opaca. No sé sus nombres —los he olvidado junto con el mío—, pero los reconozco muy bien entre las multitudes de los últimos ciclos.

En este mismísimo instante la chica que en un pasado remoto tuviese cabellos rojizos, está decorando un pastel con rodajas de limón y sirviéndolo a su hija. El más pequeño de todos ha sido un excéntrico cantante en su última vida. El de ojos grises siempre va vestido de negro en todas sus vidas y está naciendo ahora en un hospital bullicioso. La niña inquieta estudia en una biblioteca polvorienta el rastro de un crimen milenario y el mayor de todos lleva dos semanas muerto, su tumba es visitada por su hijo adoptivo.

Los recuerdo y los veo, los sigo siempre que puedo. He visto las vidas que llevan, entrelazándose varias veces, pero nunca he visto al chico que escalaba, el que saltaba desde el muro para ser acogido por el mullido colchón de hojas secas. Él está perdido, y sé que muy probablemente esas visiones son mi vida, la que llevara antes de descansar aquí.

Cuando me concentró lo suficiente puedo encontrar el tallo cortado de aquel viejo árbol en medio del bosque, allí donde el chico nació, y puedo verlo bañarse en las aguas termales. Rizos rojos, ojos azules y pecas en el puente de la nariz, igual que los otros tres. Solo que a él lo levantaba un hombretón gigante, al parecer no camina, lo seca y lo lleva de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo.

¿Ese soy yo? ¿Un invalido?

Por eso prefiero no pensar, continuar observando a los otros y perderme en los ojos que lo vigilaban todo. No puedo pensar siquiera en ser un niño roto, un chico sin futuro.

¿Dolió? ¿Quién lo había hecho?

Quién me viese, la mayor conciencia del planeta, insegura de su estado. Muerta en vida sin saber con seguridad si alguna vez vivió. Solo perdido.

Esa pasta sangrienta, ese sabor a miel. Nunca debí tomarla, nunca debí volar.


End file.
